What I Want or What I Need?
by lilcorman119
Summary: Just a idea I had going on through my head while playing through Mass Effect Andromeda. Ryder dealing with the two men that I had a hard time deciding between when playing. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


The hum of the ship was peaceful as Ryder slept. He had just finished another trip to the Nexus to interview with Keri. That asari could really get chatty and wanted to hear about his experience on Aya since the Nexus was planning on send an ambassador with a few others to negotiate with the leaders of Aya. Ryder started tossing and turning and woke in a cold sweat.

"Is everything all right Ryder? Your heart rate started to elevate while you were sleeping and you are covered in perspiration" came the robotic voice of his AI implant SAM.

"I'm fine SAM, just a flashback to Habitat 7 when everything happened."

With that Ryder decided to get up from his bed. He stretched out a little and looked out his window to see that the ship was flying which meant that either Kallo or Suvi was still awake. Needed to wash the sweat off, Ryder left the Pathfinder's Quarters and made his way into the bathroom. He heard one of the showers going as he walked up to one of the sinks. He quickly started running some water and splashed it onto his face. He looked himself over in the mirror trying to collect his thoughts when he heard what sounded like a soft moan coming from the shower. Ryder shook his head and thought SAM might be right with there being something wrong because now he was hearing thing; until he heard another moan and he turned his head towards the showers.

Curiosity took over as Ryder slowly made his way over to the showers. He took a deep breathe in and looked around the corner of the shower. There standing in the spray of the shower was Gil. The engineer was usually up early, but now Ryder was thinking that these early mornings weren't just to get work done. Gil's skin was glistening under the overhead lights as the water poured down onto him. Ryder got the perfect glimpse of Gil's ass and noticed one arm repeatedly stroking while the other was making circular rotations on his chest. Ryder turned back around and exhaled not realizing how loud his exhale was.

"Who's there?" Gil asked as his moaning ceased.

Ryder panicked and made a silent run back to his room. By speculation he figured that Gil was most likely playing with himself and toying with one of his nipples. Ryder leaned back against his door and sighed. Gil had been on is mind ever since he owned him at poker. It wasn't like Ryder to gamble, and he did not listen to Vetra, and Gil himself, when he was told how good Gil was at poker. Ryder closed his eyes and slowly ran his hands down his chest stopping quick to give his nipples a little attention. From there he continued down to the growing bulge in his loose fitting pj bottoms.

"He has no idea what he does to me" Ryder breathed heavily under his breathe.

"He elevates your heart rate almost as high as your nightmares Ryder" SAM chimed in causing Ryder to tear his hand away from his bulge.

"Damn it SAM" Ryder sighed in frustration, "I was in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your thoughts, but your elevated heart rate had me concerned again until I realized you weren't asleep this time."

Ryder shook his head and decided it would be best to pull himself together, shower, get dressed, and head to Kadara to meet with his contact. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his usually clothes, a tank top, and some loose-fitting boxer briefs. He made his way back to the bathroom and saw Gil over the sink brushing his teeth in nothing but a towel. Ryder's eyes lingered for a little bit as he hung his stuff up on a hook outside of the showers. Gil speak into the sink and rinsed his mouth out.

"Morning Pathfinder" Gil said rather huskily.

"Morning Gil, you sound like you just woke up" Ryder replied facing away from Gil as his husky voice sent signals straight down to his crotch.

"Yeah" Gil chuckled as he dropped his towel and slid on some tight fitting red briefs. "Slept in longer than I usually do."

Ryder chuckled and started to undress unaware of eyes that were burrowing into him. Ryder took his tank top off and slipped his loose pj bottoms down revealing a well-defined back side. He slipped his boxer briefs off and started his shower.

"I'll see you around Gil" Ryder said before stepping into the warm spray.

"Uh-huh" Gil responded as his eyes followed him until he disappeared into the shower block.

Gil bit his lip and blushed cursing himself for standing there and ogling the Pathfinder. He was one to not get hung up on things, but he just couldn't shake these underlying feelings that he had for Ryder. Since he was first introduced to Ryder, Gil had been interested. After kicking Ryder's ass in poker, he was fairly certain that Ryder was interested in him, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Gil shook himself out of his daze, gave his bulge a slight squeeze and finished getting dressed. Being the greedy man that he was, Gil snuck over to the showers and peered in to see Ryder lathering his chest and tilting his head back in satisfaction. Gil bit his lip once again and leaned back against the wall making a mental note about chest play with Ryder. He then headed towards his work station and left the Pathfinder to enjoy his shower.

Ryder finished rinsing himself off after having a nice relaxing shower. He started getting dressed and noticed a datapad sitting on the sink. He walked over to it and found a message from Gil.

 _Hey Ryder,_

 _Figured I would help you out since you've been so busy running from sudden death, finding vaults, and killing kett. I put your clothes in the washer, they should be ready for the dryer before we get to Kadara if you want to switch them over._

 _\- Gil_

Ryder smirked and started brushing his teeth when Jaal walked in. He nodded towards the Angaran to address him since he could not say anything. Jaal smiled upon seeing the Pathfinder and wished him a good morning. Ryder spit into the sink and returned the good morning before heading out and climbing up the ladder next to his room. He made his way to the bridge and was met by Suvi.

"Morning Ryder, care for some tea?" Suvi asked with her usual charm and beautiful accent.

"I'll have to pass for now, how long will it take us to get to Kadara?"

"Shouldn't take us too long" Kallo responded without looking away from his controls.

Ryder acknowledged Kallo and headed back down to the laundry room. Once there he found Gil switching his clothes over to the dryer.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Ryder said slowing approaching the shorter male.

"I kind of did because I have to start my clothes now" Gil said as he started the dryer and bent over to start putting his clothes into the washer.

Ryder walked up close to Gil with his eyes never leaving his body. When Gil was all done he stood up and went to turn around and found himself face to face with Ryder. The sudden movement shook Ryder from his fixated gaze as Gil started to get goosebumps. Ryder started to blush and back up a little from Gil so that the man had room to pick up his basket.

"I uh…just wanted to thank you for doing this Gil" Ryder sheepishly said as he rubbed his arm and tried to look at anything but Gil's handsome face.

"Don't mention it Ryder" Gil replied as he moved in a little closer causing the Pathfinder to turn back and look Gil in his eyes. "If there is anything else you need, just let me know Pathfinder" Gil said before leaving.

Ryder smirked and collected himself before leaving the laundry room and running directly into Vetra and knocking her down. He apologetically helped Vetra up off the floor who only harassed him a little for being more aware of his surroundings. Ryder smiled and asked if Vetra was ready for Kadara to which she smiled back and kind of chuckled.

"I know Kadara, I'll probably make some trades and say hello to a few old familiar faces, but I don't think you are going to be ready for Kadara."

"Why's that?" Ryder asked while walking with Vetra back up to the bridge.

"Well for one, you're the Pathfinder which means that you are part of the initiative, and for two, you are here because the Nexus wants you finding more outposts. If you remember from everything you heard the Nexus is the reason that these people became outcasts in the first place. You're not going to be as welcomed as you think."

Just as Vetra finished talking Kallo spoke to all of them stating that they were heading for the LZ. Ryder made his way down to the bay so that he could exit the Tempest once it landed. Ryder headed straight for the Kralla's Song to meet up with the contact and was approached by a very handsome man with an accent.

"You look like you're waiting for someone" said the mysterious man as he looked Ryder over.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting with a contact. That wouldn't happen to be you, now would it?"

"That it would be. The name is Reyes" Reyes said before turning to the barkeep, "we will take some of your finest whiskey."

Reyes took the bottle and two cups and gestured for Ryder to follow him to a nearby table. He poured himself and Ryder a glass of whiskey before discussing the matter of freeing the Angaran that turned over the Moshea to the Kett. Reyes had everything pretty much planned and told Ryder when and where to meet him. After discussing the matter, they went back up to the bar where Reyes left the bottle, cups, and the tab for Ryder to pick up. Ryder smirked as he watched Reyes walk away feeling his eyes linger on how his hips swayed as he walked. His eyes lingered for a bit too long because the barkeep cleared her throat really loud bringing Ryder back to his senses.

"Are you going to pay your tab or are you going to stare at his ass all day because either way I will be getting paid."

"Yeah, sorry Umi" Ryder said embarrassed as he forked over the credits for the tab. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided it would be best if he made his way back to the Tempest. He wasn't ready for another interaction with Reyes because he didn't trust where his mind would go next. He made his way back through the bay and was surprised to see Lexi out and about writing a few things down with a concerned look over her face.

"Is everything okay Lexi" he asked the worried asari.

"Yes, but Gil had a little hiccup and I had to help him. I told him the best thing to do was to go shower and rest. I don't know what he was doing down in the engineering bay, but he sliced his arm pretty good. I disinfected it and made sure that the wound was covered."

Ryder gave Lexi a nod and thanked her for telling him since he knew it was something that he would never hear from Gil. He was surprised that Gil actually went to Lexi though since he isn't one to willing reach out to someone. Maybe he understood the severity of the wound and knew that he needed help. Whatever it was, it had Ryder concerned so once he was out of view from Lexi, he made his way down to the showers. He heard a gentle yet faint humming as he started approaching the bathroom. Ryder took a deep breathe before turning around the corner of the shower block wall and seeing Gil in all his glory again. He was standing under the water's spray as he rinsed off his tan skin. Ryder bit his lip and with all his pent-up feelings and hormones stepped into the shower block.

Ryder wrapped his arms around Gil causing the man to jump out of his own skin.

"Ryder! What are you doing!" Gil exclaimed feeling very exposed and tried to cover himself.

"Lexi told me what happened and I had to come check on you" Ryder replied with a little huskiness in his voice.

Before Gil could say anything else, Ryder had reached his nipples and started to toy with them. Gil bit his lip and struggled a little in the Pathfinder's tight embrace.

"Are you sure?" Gil asked as he closed his eyes and sank back against the Pathfinder and grinding his bare ass into his bulge.

"Gil, I've never been more sure than I am right now" Ryder seductively whispered into his ear nibbling on the lobe before burying his head in his neck and kissing on what was one of Gil's sensitive areas.

Gil gasped and turned around in the Pathfinders arms and started kissing him under the spray of the shower. Ryder got lost in the kiss, reaching his arms around the engineer and grabbing firmly onto his muscular globes. As Ryder busied himself with Gil's ass, Gil started undoing his wet pants and pushed both his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. Gil's quick action caused Ryder to lose his grip on his ass, as Gil took a firm grip of his cock slowly working his tongue around the big mushroom head. Ryder shivered and moaned out as Gil started to descend down his cock. He sunk his fingers into the wet hair of the engineer and grabbed a handful; keeping him in place as he started to thrust forward into his mouth.

Moans started to fill the shower block as Gil pleased the Pathfinder orally. Ryder pushed his head all the way down causing Gil to gag. Without missing a beat, Ryder wet his other fingers with some spit before reaching down and finding Gil's hole. A muffled moan escaped Gil as the fingers sank into his wet hole. The vibrations from the moan sent Ryder off and he started finger Gil faster, working him open and adding another finger. Ryder's three fingers opened Gil right up as he gagged and drooled all over his cock.

Before Gil even had a chance to catch his breath, he was up on his face and bent over. He braced himself against the shower wall and was waiting for Ryder to enter him. Instead, a gasped escaped his lips as he felt Ryder start munching on his hole and massaging his globes.

"I never knew you were an ass man" Gil breathed out heavily as his hole twitched around Ryders tongue.

"I'm a man of many interests Gil" Ryder exclaimed between kisses as he made his way back up to his neck. Ryder started to dry hump Gil and kiss his neck again causing Gil to moan out softly.

"Ryder I need it" Gil exclaimed reaching back and aiming him at his hot hole, "please fuck me!"

Ryder bite down into Gil's neck as he sank into his hot tight hole. Gil moaned out and arched his back allowing the Pathfinder to sink deeper into his grasping hole. Ryder released Gil's neck and licked up to his ear lobe and grabbing firmly onto his hips.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me" Ryder moaned into Gil's ear sinking all of his cock deep into his gripping hole.

"I think I have an idea" Gil moaned as he rested his head back against the Pathfinders.

"Are you ready?" Ryder asked trying his best to control his breathing and himself.

"Are you?" Gil asked back giving the Pathfinder's cock a tight squeeze causing his cock to twitch.

Ryder moaned and started to withdraw before slamming back into the smaller man. The force of the thrust sent Gil back against the shower wall and water to spray all over them. Gil bit his lip realizing that he was going to be eating his words, but deep down he knew this is what he wanted. Ryder started to pick up the pace and started sliding in and out of Gil's hole faster. The amount of precum the Pathfinder was leaking, mixed with the constant spray of water was making Gil's hole slicker. Gil rested his head against the shower wall as Ryder pounded into him over and over again. He felt his inside try and hug and pull Ryder in deeper, but before they could Ryder was pulling out and causing Gil to strain and leave his hole open for him to sink back in with no problem.

Gil was pulled from his pleasure when Ryder decided to pull out. Gil felt empty and knew that his hole had to be gaping open waiting for the Pathfinder to sink back in, but there was no quick entry back into his hole. He was about to protest when he was turned around and shoved back against the shower wall. Ryder's lips came crashing down against his as their tongue's wrestled for dominance. While Ryder was busy distracting Gil with his tongue, he started lifting the smaller man's legs up. He pulled away from Gil long enough to get him situated with his back against the shower wall, his legs resting on his forearms, and his hole now level with his cock again.

Before re-entering he look back up at Gil to see his eyes were staring back into his lustfully. This bad boy wanted more and he was willing to give him what he wanted. He leaned forward and started making out with Gil again as his cock sank back into the small engineer. He heard gasps between kisses as he sank balls deep into Gil and felt his cock lurch up and hit his abs.

"Is someone sensitive now?" Ryder growled as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Gil's hard cock.

"Not exactly" Gil moaned out as Ryder withdrew causing him to gasp again and his cock to steel in Ryder's hand.

"Then I must be hitting something" Ryder said with a hard-thrust back into Gil's gripping hole causing the man to scream out.

"Oh god Ryder you're hitting my prostate!" Gil cried out as he tried to swat his hand away and stroke his cock.

Ryder smirked and pinned the man's hands behind him and started kissing him again grinding himself into the engineer's prostate causing precum to leak out onto Gil's abs.

"Finally found what makes you tick, and I think we should just let it happen" Ryder said as he started fucking his cock into Gil's velvet smooth hole. Gil started moaning louder trying to fight back against Ryder's grip but failing. With one last thrust Gil screamed out and started spewing hot cum up between the Pathfinder and himself. Ryder finally released his grip on Gil's wrists and grabbed a hold of his spewing cock, making sure to aim it more so at Gil. Gil pulled the Pathfinder closer and cursed him for still wearing his shirt. It prevented him from clawing into Ryder's back from all the pleasure.

Ryder started grinding inside of Gil latching onto his neck feeling his orgasm start. Gil moaned as his sensitive skin was sucked on not realizing that Ryder's cock was expanding in his hole causing his walls to stretch more. Ryder moaned out and started kissing Gil as his cum shot into the smaller male. They kept kissing until Ryder felt his cock stop spewing. He rubbed his forehead against Gil's and nips at his cheek and lips a few times, suspending the engineer off of the floor and holding him close. Eventually Ryder's cock softened and fell out of Gil's overworked hole.

Ryder released Gil and set him back on his feet before falling back against the other shower wall and sinking down. Gil was shaking on his two legs from the powerful fuck he had just received and leaned back against the other wall and sank down facing Ryder. The two couldn't bring themselves to make eye contact yet realizing they might have gone a little too far before really getting to know one another. Ryder pulled his wet boxer briefs and pants back up and looked over at Gil who sheepishly covered himself.

Ryder smiled and started laughing with Gil following soon after. There was no need for Gil to cover himself because Ryder had already seen it all. Gil got up and tried to steady himself on his still shaky legs. Ryder stood up as well and watched as Gil turned the water off and headed out of the shower. Taking a deep breathe Ryder followed the smaller engineer out and grabbed a towel from the shelf as Gil dried off.

"This isn't going to make things awkward, is it?" Ryder asked trying to break the awkward silence between him and Gil.

"Depends on if this was just a quick fix or if this was something more" Gil responded wrapping the towel around his waist and staring at the Pathfinder with pleading eyes. Gil didn't understand why his eyes were pleading. Was it because he wanted Ryder to confirm his suspicions, or because he wanted something more than just this one time with the Pathfinder?

"Well considering I came down here for a purpose," Ryder started as he grabbed Gil's arm and traced the bandage, "and it turned into something more. I would think it is safe to say that this wasn't just a quick fix Gil. I had every intention to make sure that you were okay, but then I saw you and let my emotions and my hormones take over."

"I'm happy to have that effect on you Pathfinder, and I'm happy to hear that there is something more here than just the wild hot sex we just had" Gil said reaching up and caressing Ryder's cheek.

Ryder smiled and started to get a little nervous with how serious the conversation was getting. His only defense to counteract his nervous was to be humorous.

"Well Gil, I gotta go change because not all of us were lucky enough to be naked in the shower"

"It wasn't my fault you joined me fully dressed" the engineer laughed as he slapped Ryder's shoulder playfully.

"I'll see you around Gil" Ryder said kissing the small male on his forehead.

"You can count on it" Gil said as he closed his eyes and headed over to his clothes to get dressed.

Ryder snuck back into his room and changed into a tank top and boxer briefs. He fell back onto his bed and tried to replay his day over in his head.

"I can't believe that happened" Ryder stated aloud.

"I can. You've been having elevated heart rates around him for some time now, and your heart rate was exceptionally fast while you were with him" came the robotic voice of his AI implant SAM.

"Oh come on SAM" Ryder groaned as he rolled over and drifted off to sleep hoping that a good night's sleep might clear his thoughts.


End file.
